This study is a double-blind randomized placebo-controlled group study in which patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus will be treated with a new agent (BRL 49653) which is thought to act to improve insulin sensitivity. The specific aim of the study are to determine whether fasting and post-prandial hyperglycemia is improved by restoring hepatic glucose metabolism to normal and to determine whether the post-prandial plasma lipid profile is improved.